1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connecting devices for optical fibers and, more particularly, to connecting devices for optical fibers that are used for transmitting laser light.
2. State of the Art
Various devices have been proposed for connecting between an optical fiber to a laser light source (emitter). One device, a so-called ST connector, includes an optical fiber to whose end is spliced a fiber optic ferrule. The ferrule is mounted in a housing that contains the emitter with the emitter being mounted for directing light into the ferrule for transmission.
With ST-type connectors, the power of the laser signal introduced into the ferrule depends upon the alignment and spacing of the ferrule within the housing relative to the emitter. In practice, a ferrule can be located at different positions relative to an emitter, depending upon how the ferrule is inserted into a housing. To compensate for power variances due to variations in ferrule positioning, electronic trim pots and trim caps are required.
In multi-fiber set-ups according to the prior art, a large number of variances can arise from the various alignment and spacing variations. That is, the ferrule of any one fiber in a multi-fiber set-up can be secured in a different alignment and spacing configuration than another ferrule in the set-up. Moreover, according to the prior art, o each fiber must be individually adjusted to assure that the optically transmitted signals are consistent throughout an entire system.
In order to adequately transmit laser light without using compensating devices such as trim pots and trim caps, an emitter must be both precisely aligned with, and spaced from, the optical fiber to which it is coupled. Moreover, in systems that employ a plurality of optical fibers, the alignment and spacing should be consistent from fiber to fiber so that system-wide consistency can be o obtained. Finally, to transmit light safely, it is desirable to limit the amount of light that can escape from an emitter housing. (Stated conversely, it is desirable to maximize the amount of light that is directed at the core of a fiber.)